Parachute toys have been popular as long as parachutes have been used, and they have simulated parachutes in various ways. Their shrouds have usually been formed of strings tied to the canopy, and these are easily tangled and difficult to assemble or disassemble.
The invention involves recognition of a simpler and more convenient way of forming toy parachute shrouds of a molded resin material so that the shrouds are less susceptible to tangling, are easily and conveniently connected to or disconnected from the canopy, and readily integrated with a simple and effective harness. The invention aims at economy, convenience, effectiveness, and durability in a parachute toy that makes play possibilities more attractive.